Mount Sinai ADRC: CORE E (Sewell) | ABSTRACT The overarching goals of the Outreach, Recruitment and Education Core (ORE) are to provide targeted outreach for recruitment of a culturally diverse group of elders, to insure their retention for investigators in the Mount Sinai ADRC (MSADRC) and allied collaborators, and to support the training of the next generation of researchers. Our activities are well-integrated with the Projects and other Cores, and our accomplishments have been achieved through close collaboration with the Alzheimer's Disease Assistance Center (ADAC), other departments at Mount Sinai, and a number of community organizations including the Alzheimer's Association, Settlement Health, and the National Institute on Aging (NIA) Alzheimer's Disease Centers at New York University and Columbia University. New collaborations with other Mount Sinai Health Services locations will enable the Core to expand our extensive outreach into new communities throughout the Metropolitan area. The Core will disseminate information widely and translate new knowledge into practice for professionals, trainees and the lay public. This will be accomplished by providing stimulating educational programs in English and Spanish, including workshops, Memory Enhancement Program seminars, new written and web-based information, and community events that publicize the latest developments in dementia research such as the importance of prevention and biomarker studies and the relationship between diabetes and cognitive impairment. Our outreach efforts will lead to the development of a large registry of culturally diverse healthy elders and a cohort of nondemented individuals with type 2 diabetes (T2D). The Core, working with the Satellite Core, Alzheimer's Disease Assistance Center (ADAC), and our community board of Latino elders, has identified and addressed barriers to research participation and is poised to implement innovative educational programs and materials that will serve to increase minority participants in a broad range of studies and the Brain Tissue Donation Program. The Core has successfully created an interdisciplinary environment that fosters the development of research and clinical skills among healthcare providers, basic science professionals and trainees within the MSADRC as well as the larger ISMMS community. New initiatives are planned to coordinate training activities with other Mount Sinai sites. Outcomes will be evaluated through feedback forms, surveys, questionnaires, and pre-post tests, and the results of these self-assessment tools will be used to modify and plan future efforts.